


Aliens of the Deep

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Fourth of July, beach, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kara, I’ve told you before, I don’t like the fishes, but they still need to do their thing, swim around down there and such."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens of the Deep

On a perfect day like this, Cat would have thought it would be easy to fall into a relaxed sleep…the cool breeze was perfect on her sun-warmed skin. The sound of the waves, the echo of the gulls from down the beach…it was like a beach lover’s lullaby. She questioned how it was even possible for a roving shadow to penetrate both her favorite sunglasses and her tightly shut eyelids, but it did. A restless, roving, Kara shaped shadow that blocked her sunlight like clockwork. 

“Kara. Sweetheart, why don’t you get comfortable? You tossed and turned all night. Rest. Get sun. Stop interrupting my sunlight. Honestly, you’re more effective than sunblock.”

“Cat, I can’t nap. I need to be alert. Carter and Alex. They’re…in the water” Kara said with a shudder.

“Darling, Carter and Alex are in maybe two inches of water…literally. That’s the point of ‘skimboarding’…correct?” Cat paused, before reaching for her cell phone. “I’m googling it again. Alex was very vague.” Alex and Carter were in fact in only a few inches of water, propelling themselves on the thin boards along the receding surf like they were gliding on air.

Carter had mentioned surfing lessons several times over the last few months, which had resulted in Kara immediately changing the subject and offering up a plethora of different activity suggestions that Carter pretty much ignored. Cat didn’t pay much attention at first…she knew that Kara had grown up on the seaside so she expected her to be proficient in all those seaside activities, but maybe her girlfriend just wasn’t fond of the water…that happened, right? Then, Carter happened to mention surfing when Alex had been over for movie night and when her face lit up, Kara’s immediately set in a deep scowl. “I can teach you!” Alex had said quickly earning a swift kick in the leg from Kara. She ignored it of course before continuing, “We should start with skimboarding. It’s a great way to build balance…as long as it’s ok with your mom.” Cat glanced over from her comfortable position leaning back against Kara’s chest, unable to see the panicked expression on her supergirlfriend’s face. “Fine by me Scully, as long as I can tag along. It’s been too long since we’ve spent time at the beach house. What about the holiday? The 4th? We can make a weekend of it.” And with a smirk thrown her sister’s way and a high five to Carter, Alex’s holiday plans were set in motion.

Said plans were the reason for Kara’s current predicament. While Cat was occupied with her Google search, Kara sidestepped Alex when she trotted up to retrieve her water bottle, keeping a close eye on Carter and the ocean beyond at all times. “Kara, really. You have to chill out” Alex said with an exasperated sigh. 

“I do not have to ‘chill out’ Alex. This is all your fault anyway.”

“What is Alex’s fault dear?” Cat questioned from her lounge chair, wiggling deliciously into a comfortable position, phone forgotten and intent on soaking up her vitamin D now that her own personal sunblock had stopped pacing.

Alex snorted from her position in the sand to Cat’s right. “She blames me for her phobia.”

“It is not a phobia Alex. It is a statistically proven concern” Kara bit out, never taking her eyes off the boy or the crashing waves behind him.

“It is a phobia that you’ve had since you were 15. Honestly Kara, you’re bulletproof. Sharks can’t hurt you” Alex replied with a miniscule amount of tact.

Cat chimed in… “Let me guess, Alex let you watch Jaws and you’ve been scarred ever since?”

“I’m not scarred, I’m just cautious. And yes, I’m bulletproof, but that doesn’t mean that I’d be ok with those terrifying teeth anywhere near me. Or the eyes. Oh my god, the eyes. It’s like they have no soul. Like dark pools of nothing.” Kara shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Cat could literally see the wheels turning in Alex’s head before the concerned sister blurted “Have you been watching shark week again? Kara! We talked about this. It’s not good to dwell on something that freaks you out so much.”

The light bulb went off in Cat’s head as well… “That’s why you couldn’t sleep last night! Kara, I’ve told you before, I don’t like the fishes, but they still need to do their thing, swim around down there and such” a dismissive wave, a pause and then both sisters heard… “Siri…remind me to reassess the parental controls on all the televisions.”

“It was called ‘Aliens of the Deep’! I was expecting something different!” Kara blurted.

They were distracted as Carter walked up the beach. “Did you see mom? This is so awesome…thanks for teaching me Aunt Alex.”

Cat gave her son a wide smile as Alex replied, “Loved every minute of it buddy.”

The tension left Kara’s body when she suggested going up to the house for lunch. After grilling burgers on the deck and enjoying their holiday meal, all of them were ready for a bit of rest before hitting the beach again in the afternoon. Alex and Carter both headed off to their beds for a quick nap while Cat and Kara settled on the couch together. “I’d like to understand your perspective darling. Is the ‘shark week’ still going on?” Cat asked after a few long kisses, reaching for the remote. Kara let loose an evil, knowing smile into Cat’s neck now that her plight was about to be shared. “It is and I also have some of the new shows on the DVR. Here’s one that is really interesting. It’s called “The Killing Games.”

Kara wrapped herself firmly around her girlfriend and waited patiently. She had already endured the terrifying nature documentary. Honestly, she spent over 2 decades alone in space and she couldn’t think of anything creepier. About three quarters of the way through, Cat slowly turned towards her with a deadly glare… “They come…out of the water?!”

\---------------------------

Alex rested her forehead against the cool wood of the dining room table. No adult in this house saw reason. She knew it had been cruel to show Kara that movie…even more cruel because she came from a different planet altogether…but really, nobody was perfect. She shouldn’t have to endure this torture for decades afterwards.

“But…Mom I thought you said it was ok for Aunt Alex to teach me to surf?” Carter questioned innocently.

“Yes. Yes, I did…but Kara and I were thinking that maybe those flying lessons you mentioned were a better idea in the long run sweetheart.”


End file.
